1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to modular gang jack connectors.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
The conventional modular gang jacks have a plurality of plug receiving recesses. Heretofore, however, modular gang jacks have not been configured to allow for the positioning of one horizontal row of plugs above a second horizontal row of plugs. There is, therefore, a need for a modular gang jack which allows such positioning of plugs on the edge of a printed wiring board.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a modular gang jack which allows the positioning of plugs on the edge of a printed wiring board.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in one aspect of the present invention by a double deck receptacle connector mountable to a first circuit substrate and a second circuit substrate. The connector has a housing with an upper row of openings for receiving corresponding plugs and a lower row of openings for receiving corresponding plugs; a plurality of upper contacts in each of the upper row of openings; and a plurality of lower contacts in each of the lower row of openings. The upper contacts engage the first circuit substrate and the lower contacts engage the second circuit substrate.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in another aspect of the present invention by a double deck receptacle connector mountable to a circuit substrate having a leading edge. The connector has a housing having at least one upper opening for receiving a corresponding plug and at least one lower opening for receiving a corresponding plug; and a plurality of contacts in each of the upper and lower openings. The housing mounts over the leading edge of the circuit substrate.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in another aspect of the present invention by a double deck modular jack connector having a housing with openings along an upper row in generally mirror image relationship with openings along a lower row, the upper row openings receiving upper inserts therein, the lower row openings receiving lower inserts therein, and the housing has an area located between the upper inserts and the lower inserts. The area between the upper inserts and the lower inserts lacks a cavity and a conductive shield.